Secret Survey Mission
Nevada, a state that would have been otherwise unremarkable except for the fact that it gained fame as a state where you could get away with things you really couldn't do anywhere else. This facet of the state of the Nevada seems so widespread in fact that even the Decepticons, who have no inkling of the history of the place, seem to recognize it as a place as a refuge. Onslaught is one of these Decepticons and so, at this moment, he is driving offroad along the rocky ground, his suspension system bouncing up and down as the Combaticon rolls over the rocky surface. Deciding to bring some heat to this BBQ Onslaught transforms into his missile truck mode. High above, a small craft can be seen. A thin, wispy contrail of vapors follows it, against the clar blue skies of the Nevada wastes. The forward-swept, scythe-curved wings can only belong to Redshift, as he tails Onslaughts position on the ground. Lacking an advanced sensor suite, Redshift can only relay the most basic information to the Combaticon leader, viewed from his high vantage point. For entirely different reasons, a black Cobra helicopter is not so far away. Inquisitra's flight across this area of the United States is rather pointless. really, she's just passing through, though when she decides where it is she's going,she'll know if she'd gotten to it... Onslaught stops his forward momentum across the rocky ground for a moment, pausing on a slight uphill rise, as he scans the area ahead with his radar for any sites that may prove useful or, more importantly, any enemy forces. Due to Inquisitra's current location he does not detect her at this moment as he turns on his radio and opens a channel to Redshift. <> Redshift begins to circle as Onslaught has paused below. < He replies, a bored tone creeping into his voice. <> Redshift ircles around, and begins to descend slightly, in case he needs to make chase on the helicopter below. Cobra Helicopter continues its flight, perhaps ignorant of the Cybertronians not so far away. So it could seem, though as she spots the circling Redshift, she curiously changes course slightly toward what could theoretically be thought of as the area he's choosing to circle. Onslaught turns his turret around to point in the general direction of the incoming helicopter, the hydraulics whirring as the barrels are elevated, as he again communicated with Redshift. <> <> Redshift replies, losing his bored tone. He had hoped that by straying so close to the Autobot's home base, he might have a chance for some action. The helicoptor below might only be of Terran origin, but that would be more interesting than looking at rocks all day. Redshift begins to spiral down towards the ground, approaching the black vehicle below. Visual sensors fail to notice any identifying marks on the helicopter, and he continues his approach, waiting to see how the other vehicle reacts. Ah, the joys of being Robots in disguise! But Inq had taken it one step further than some seem to, and refuses to wear any sort of factional identification. However, as the jet from overhead approaches, however, that could be a good indication that at least that one doesn't mean well. She continues to fly, but seems ready for evasion if necessary, headed toward where Onslaught is, powering up as she radios in her many voices, <> Onslaught maintains his position as Redshift swoops in, switching the channel on his radio to the one Inq is broadcasting on, before responding back in an authortative tone and a suitability Americanized tone: Soundwave's not the only one who can do it. <> Red Spacecraft keeps his visual sensors locked on the helicoptor, and he powers up his weapons array, just in case. If it wasn't for Onslaught, Redshift probaly would have already opened fire on the poor little helicoptor below. Those silly rotor blades are just too tempting! He keeps quiet, though, since Inslaught has got a better business voice than him. He just keeps carefully closing the distance, waiting to see if he gets to take some potshots at the black 'chopper. Oh good, humans! Inquisi-copter closes in more, a little nervous about having the SPACECRAFT on her tail, but at the chance of having humans to toy with, she is willing to risk it. <> she relays, and as she closes on Onslaught, suddenly transforms to Robot mode--it's scarier than a helicopter, and as luck would have it, more useful, too. The foreward part of the vehicle lifts and the whole contraption splits down the center, rising into the Robot form of Inquisitra. Onslaught suddenly speaks in his usual voice as he sees the other approach and transform near to him. "I think not." He suddenly transforms himself, various parts shifting around as the transformation sequence occurs, as he rises to his feet and approaches Inq. He holds up a hand to stay Redshift before turning to look at her. "I will ask you again...why are you here?" By virtue of mechanical proccesses not entirely understood Onslaught shifts into his looming robot mode. Red Spacecraft joins the club, and transforms into his robot mode too! He grips his rifle in his hands, not aiming it at Inquisitra, but ready to do so if so required. His orange-red optics flare, and he waits for Onslaught to deal with the situation. The sleek red spacecraft transforms into the winged warrior Redshift. Inquisitra seems positively devastated, and her voices scowl, "You are not human!" as if it were a tremendous crime and violation of some other sort, "What are /you/ doing here?" her voices retort, "*We* are on official business." she casts a glance back to look over Redshift, "We are also relatively certain you are not welcome in the United States." Onslaught sounds dryly amused at Inquisitra's initial cry. "Very observant...Inquisitra, is it? We"-here he gestures to Redshift-"also happen to be engaged on official business as well but the question is...who are you on official business for? I doubt the Autobots would view your presence here with any more aplomb then they would ours." Redshift looks around, as if to mock Inquisitra. "*We*? So far, I only see *you*. And I don't give the rank end of a turborat as where I'm welcome." Redshift slowly, carefully, aims his rifle at Inquisitra. "I go where I wanna go, sister. Answer the mechs questions." He adds, indicating Onslaught with a jerk of his head. "Or, you go where Onslaught wishes you to!" Inquisitra points out helpfully to Redshift before she begins to power down her weapons, all but one. Crackles of blue electricity sputter over her body now and then. "Obviously, We are here to assist the two of you on your official business." Onslaught raises his hand again in Redshift's direction as the other levels his weapon at Inq. "Yes, thank you, Redshift." He turns back to look at Inq, seemingly unimpressed by her occasional light show, as he speaks to her in a cautious tone. "Indeed? And who instructed you to do so? It must be clear by now that the command structure is rather...disorganized." Redshift glares at Inquisitra through narrowed optics. He has a history of cooperating with the Combaticon commander, not that it's any business of Inquisitra's. He lowers his rifle, although his optics still shine with potential weapon energy. Redshift keeps his mouth shut this time, waiting for the answer, not that it really matters. Trying to schmooze quickly her way into safety, Inq explains, "Decepticon Command is, indeed, quite disorganized. It is only natural that some of us seek the leadership of the more stable and sensible, while the mad and the trigger happy instead focus on destroying one another. Thus, We find Ourselves here...Ready to help you with your official business. In Nevada. As you command. Commander Onslaught." Onslaught nods, glancing briefly at Redshift, before he turns and begins to make his way in the direction he was previously heading to before. "Very well...you can assist Redshift is his suverying of the area. Your orders are to search for any out of the way locations in the mountains and rely them back to me." He stops and then turns to look back at Inquisitra. "You will tell no one of this unless instructed to by a superior or myself. Is that understood?" Redshift humphs, and stows away his rifle. Redshift is not so trigger-happy that he will shoot down another Decepticon for no real reason, not even in this tumultuous time. He returns to his sexy red spacecraft mode, and heads for the sky again. He goes back to the boring job of scanning for a suitable location, although now he has Inquisitra to keep tabs on as well. Redshift transforms into his sleek spacecraft mode and takes to the air. Inquisitra nods and salutes Onslaught, "We understand perfectly!" she replies, sounding like she's grinning, and then leaps into the air to transform back into a helicopter to begin to look, "And We shall tell the Autobots nothing, either." With a sharp crackling sound, Inquisitra transforms into a sleek black helicopter with blades and blasters shifting into their 'ready' positions. Deciding to bring some heat to this BBQ Onslaught transforms into his missile truck mode. Da End...for now.